


spring your love on me

by KayNight



Series: tks dimilix aus [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, this is literally just a shoujo au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-08 08:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21232979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayNight/pseuds/KayNight
Summary: Dimitri doesn’t know why he’s surprised when he sees Felix waiting in the park. He of course knows why his heartbeat picks up, why his palms get sweaty, and breath hitches - but why is he surprised that Felix came at all?Despite his somewhat taciturn nature, Felix is always polite enough to respond to confessions in person - even though he has never accepted a single one.The surprise must be that Felix has chosen to show up for Dimitri, even though Felix has no way to know it is him - to know that it is his best friend who will be delivering the stuttering red-faced rite of passage this time.tldr; dimilix shoujo confession style for baoxie on twitter (and here) lmao





	spring your love on me

Dimitri doesn’t know why he’s surprised when he sees Felix waiting in the park. He of course knows why his heartbeat picks up, why his palms get sweaty, and breath hitches - but why is he surprised that Felix came at all? 

Despite his somewhat taciturn nature, Felix is always polite enough to respond to confessions in person - even though he has never accepted a single one. 

The surprise must be that Felix has chosen to show up for Dimitri, even though Felix has no way to know it is him - to know that it is his best friend who will be delivering the stuttering red-faced rite of passage this time. 

Dimitri honestly still doesn’t know why he’s doing this, why he’s risking everything they've fought so hard to regain after that fire took so much from them, after the isolation and bitterness that haunted them all through their middle school years. Entering high school had been a turning point, the introduction of new perspectives and a certain bizarre homeroom teacher had brought about their reconciliation. It feels almost as if they had once again become inseparable by man or fate, but the rawness and fragility of those years still lingers. 

And yet... Dimitri has become sick of the longing that churns his insides and gnaws his botom lip raw, tired of heavy sighs suppressed by bright smiles and of the touches he wants to let linger more than anything else. They’re in the final year now, their final spring of youth, and Dimitri is terrified of letting Felix go, of losing this newfound intimacy to the rush of time and impending adulthood. This could be his final opportunity to make his feelings known to the other boy, to his best friend of so many years. 

And there’s a chance - just the slightest of chances - that Felix’s feels the same way. At least, that is what Sylvain and Ingrid have told him. And Mercedes, and well, Annette... and Dedue, for that matter, and Ashe, and even his homeroom teacher, in their own special way.

So... maybe the odds are in his favor, maybe Felix wants this… wants him, too. 

It was the encouragement of his friends and this soft sweet thing he’s nurtured for years that drove him to stick a note in Felix’s shoe locker that morning, handwriting disguised as best he could. Penning those words - _ I like you, please allow me to confess my feelings to you in the park after class _ \- felt unbelievably scandalous and also an immense relief. 

He wanted to scream it from the rooftops **I LIKE FELIX FRALDARIUS MY BEST FRIEND IN THE WHOLE WORLD** and whisper it to himself on cold nights to keep warm, _ I like Felix Fraldarius my best friend in the whole world_. But for now, he’ll just say it the best he can to the boy before him, to the boy that he truly _ loves _ , rather than _ likes _ (but he’ll save that confession for another time - assuming this one goes over well at all). 

Felix hasn’t noticed him yet, staring intently at his phone and tapping away at a furious pace with an annoyed look on his face - and Dimitri is unsurprised when he feels his own phone buzz in his back pocket. 

Undoubtedly, Sylvain has commenced his ritual teasing of Felix about receiving another confession, and Dimitri can only hope he doesn’t give too much away. He hopes, but he also knows, that Sylvain would never do that. 

In fact, Sylvain should be holed up with Dedue in Dimitri’s dorm room right now with a stash of snacks and Robin Hood (2009) ready to go in case this ends horribly. At least, that’s what Sylvain told him - but if Dimitri were a betting man (which he isn’t, because gambling is a most morally tenuous business) he would say Sylvain is so overconfident about Dimitri’s chances of success that he’s probably doing his best to convince Dedue to go out to pick up girls or something along those lines. Maybe it wasn’t the best to abandon Dedue to that. Dimitri will have to pick up some new succulents from the farmer’s market this weekend. 

Ok. Sylvain might know absolutely nothing about women, but he knows Felix. And if he thinks Felix reciprocates Dimitri’s feelings - _ oh man_, Dimitri’s going to throw up he _ can’t _ do this, what if Felix hates him forever, what if they go back to _ never _ speaking again and Dimitri loses him again, no more late night cuddles analyzing fight sequences in the Princess Bride or reenacting the forge fight from Pirates of the Caribbean during study session breaks -

“-imitri? Dima? What are you doing here?”

_ Oh fuck my life_, Dimitri thinks with wild abandon before feeling terribly guilty for cursing - Felix was staring right at him. 

Dimitri really should be responding, should do something to wipe the confusion off of Felix’s face - but he’s just _ so pretty_. Even with his brow furrowed and that glint of annoyance in his gaze. The breeze is blowing dark strands of hair across his face and shifting the branches of the sakura tree above him. Lazy soft petals drift down around Felix, framing his perfect delicate features and making Dimitri’s mouth go dry. Faintly, Dimitri registers that Felix is getting closer to him now - a deep scowl forming on those enrapturing features as his questions go answered. 

He’s about a foot away when Dimitri finally breaks. Actually, it’s not _ Dimitri _ that breaks, it’s the box full of handmade chocolates he spent hours on with Mercie, Dedue, _ and _ Ashe yesterday, that breaks. The lacquer lid cracks and shatters into pieces on top of the chocolates within, and before Dimitri can adjust his grip to save the rest of it - Felix beats him to it.

Felix snatches the damaged box out of Dimitri’s hands, gold eyes wide and expression disgruntled - as if he couldn’t decide between panic at Dimitri’s spaciness or exasperation at his lack of control. Dimitri lets him take the box without protest, too distracted by the graze of Felix’s calloused fingers over his own and the jolt of warmth it sends through him. 

“Shit, Dimitri! What are you doing, did you cut yourself?” 

_ Who cares_, Dimitri wants to say, _ you have flowers in your hair. _

“Why the fuck are you... are those...?”

“They’re chocolates,” Dimitri actually responds this time, but distractedly, reaching out to pluck one completely intact blossom from Felix’s locks. Felix is too busy trying to decipher the riddle resting in his hands to notice Dimitri indulging in his most ridiculous whims. Felix grumbles to himself, flicking his eyes between the lacquer sprinkled chocolates and Dimitri examining the little bit of nature resting in his palm. 

“Why do you have…?” Felix trails off, voice going quiet and still. His eyes widen and breath catches, which does not go unnoticed by Dimitri, still contemplating his new acquisition. 

Dimitri stares quietly at the blossom in his hand, pink and sweet and perfect, and then glances up to meet Felix’s eyes before smiling softly. His view hardly changed, Dimitri thinks with something akin to awe, watching the gentle rosieness creep into Felix’s cheeks and the slight part of his soft lips as the truth of the situation sweeps over him. A sense of peace comes over Dimitri, flower resting in his palm and staring at a beautifully flushed Felix - who wasn’t running away, who wasn’t angry, who wasn’t disgusted or scared or anything in between - just bright-eyed and nervous with anticipation. 

“They’re for you.”

Suddenly, Felix is significantly more red than pink, and Dimitri’s cheeks hurt from smiling. Dimitri thinks it’s quite fortunate Felix does not have his brute strength, the way he is now gripping the box as Dimitri had done only moments ago. 

“You - _ you _ left me the note?”

“Yes. I like you. I really, _ really _, like you Fel-“

Of everything Dimitri’s seen today, Felix framed by sakura in full bloom, the perfect blossom in his hair, that deep blush on his skin - it would all pale in comparison to dark lashes fluttering against red stained cheeks not a hairsbreadth from his own, brow furrowed in determination and the gentle sweep of midnight blue bangs. It would pale in comparison _ if _ Dimitri could focus on anything except the soft press of lips against his own. Felix’s lips. That he puts chapstick on everyday. That Dimitri stares at when Felix speaks, that Dimitri has imagined kissing a thousand times a day - those lips. Dimitri’s eye is wide open but he sees nothing, he thinks he might faint honestly, _ oh goddess he really hopes he doesn’t faint _ . Or _ die _ . But it would be worth it, _ absolutely _ worth it. But he would still like to do it again, and again, and again, and _ again _ \- so he can’t die here he has to live - Felix pulls away. 

Felix is smiling, small and bright and earnest like when they were kids - and he doesn’t leave any space between them, his warm chest still flush against Dimitri’s - and it’s like those years they spent apart never happened at all. 

“I... really like you too... Dima. I’ve always liked you.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

They’re smiling stupidly at each other now, and it’s not until Felix moves to get closer that both realize he’s still holding onto the mutilated box. Felix had enough awareness to keep it at his side to prevent it from becoming a barrier between them, but it also had gotten quite lopsided and he now fumbles to make sure none spill out. The bizarreness of it all seems to hit him then, shuffling his grip and eyeing the sweets with something akin trepidation. 

“Why would you make _ me _ chocolates?”

“They’re dark chocolate. And some have chilies in them. And coffee. A couple have bacon even though Ashe thought it wouldn’t taste good, but I saw it on an American baking show once and Mercedes thought it was a good idea so-“

Felix brushes another kiss against Dimitri’s lips, grin splitting his face wide and eyes dancing with mirth. Dimitri grins back and laughs, his heart light and feeling like he could walk on air. 

“Is this going to be thing now? Are you just going to kiss me to get me to shut up?”

“Are you complaining?”

“I could never. Kiss me again?”

“No - you kiss me this time.”

“With pleasure.”   


**Author's Note:**

> lmFAOOO this was supposed to be 700 words and posted on twitter as a screen cap of my notes app on my phone, but the stupid fucking thing ended up too long and now it's here. it was supposed to be a twitter ficlet so thats why the quality is crap fkljweflwiufcwelifuwbl hope u found it amusing anyways. this is for baoxie cuz yeah lmao thanks for all the good food on twt, hope this fulfills ur sappy shoujo needs


End file.
